


Petty

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Ateneo de Manila University, BAKLA KA BA HA?!, Bitchass!Neo, De La Salle University, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Neosalle, Driver!Salle, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, Just Quaranthingzs, M/M, Neo’s Breakfast Platter, No one ever helps me in this house!Salle, Old Married Couple, Rich Kid Problems, Sushi Date, how does salle like his eggs, iluwa mo cheese tarts ni neo, privileged af neo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: They say that fighting in a relationship is healthy. So Neo and Salle proves this theory with their score board.OrAlternatively, you’re neosalle’s kid and you watch them fight like an old married couple.
Relationships: Neo/Salle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Combat Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ever wonder how my parents fight, this is it.

**ROUND 1:**

Neo stands in the middle of the living room, behind the couch with his coat and tie properly draped over the back of it. He adjusts the watch on his wrist while loudly calling over:

“Salle, let's go na, we're late na!”

The door which stands a few feet away from Neo quickly opens. Salle in his loose tank top and boxers with his bathing towel draped over his shoulder casually walks out.

Salle stops next to him to give him a sour look. “Alam mo, ikaw,” he says, “pressure ka.”

Neo rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Hay, nako.” He mutters irritably, “You've been saying kasi kanina pa, na maliligo ka na. Tapos you’re only doing it now?” He takes one end of his tie and swings it over the back of his neck. “Anong oras na. Male-late na tayo because of you _—_ ”

“Neo, 1:00 pa lang!” Salle raises his arms with his eyes wide, “Ala singko pa ‘yung kasal, pwede ba?”

“Salle, that's a wedding,” Neo’s voice begin to raise “We can't be late!”

“Pota, tayo ba ‘yung ikakasal?????” Salle exasperates. Neo simply eyes him, unamused. “Kailangan maaga??? 30 minutes away lang ‘yung venue.”

Salle begins to walk away when Neo doesn’t answer him. “Kingina pressure ka.” He mutters.

“I don't like being late for anything, Salle.” Neo says with his lover’s back to him, to which the other simply ignores.

Neo grumbles, burning a hole at the back of Salle’s eyes with squinted eyes.

“Bahala ka. Iwan kita rito.”

Salle snickers. “Edi, mauna ka, puta balakajan.”

Neo raises his eyebrow at him. The bathroom door shuts and he stares at it pointedly.

He takes his coat.

~~~~~~

The pastor continues to deliver his homily. Neo finds it difficult to keep his eyes open. He blinks sleepily and decides to amuse himself by looking at the soon-to-be-newlyweds. His friend, Marin, sits next to her soon-to-be-husband. He’s sure they’re both barely listening to the pastor.

Neo was just about to nod in his sleep when he feels a rough movement next to him. A large figure takes the empty seat beside him. The person is quietly catching his breath and Neo can feel his body heat.

“Ayus ka rin eh, ‘no.”

A familiar voice mutters bitterly at Neo’s ear. They don’t look at each other.

A winning smirk tugs on his lips. “You said mauna na ko.”

“Tangina ka.”

Neo chuckles. He knows he’s won this round. Salle shakes his head in irritation. Every inch of his face itching with annoyance.

“Nag-grab ka?” Neo casually asks.

“Oo.”

This time Neo giggles and it feeds into Salle’s already pissed off mood. He places his slim fingers over his lover’s fist which sits over his thigh. His fist tightens, not giving in to Neo’s touch.

“I'll drive home.” Neo pats his fist and rubs his thumb over his skin.

“Dapat lang, tangina ka.”

Neo snickers quietly before he leans in and pecks Salle’s cheek. “Don't be so bagal kasi.”

“Oo na. Tumigil ka na.”

Neo giggles again in amusement at his lover’s locked jaw and pissed face. Salle laces his fingers through Neo’s and squeezes hard anyway.

**NEO - I**

**SALLE -**

* * *

**ROUND 2:**

Salle steps on the gas and releases the clutch at the same time. The car continues to shake as he balances the pedals to keep the vehicle alive. He suddenly speeds up, trying to overtake a bus.

“Salle, may bus.” Neo says next to him.

Salle takes over anyway.

A few meters later, they’re still stuck in traffic, and Salle once again, tries to change lanes. He checks all mirrors before he speeds up _—_

“Uy, may motor!”

He steps on the gas again. The motorbike nearly grazes the car from behind.

“Salle, ‘yung motor!”

His eyebrows knit at the center, Neo’s voice beginning to annoy him. He gives the road a hard look before overtaking another car to change lanes.

Another thirty minutes pass and the traffic at seven in the evening on a saturday remains to be on bumper to bumper.

“Why did we take EDSA kasi? It’s so traffic.” Neo complains for the nth time.

Salle’s jaw locks. “Babe, it's traffic everywhere _—_ ”

“Well, why didn’t we take C-5?”

“Maraming truck don _—_ ”

“Let's Waze na lang. This is taking too long.”

The man on the driver’s seat sighs deeply. He wills himself to not roll his eyes.

~~~~~~

Salle taps the steering wheel at a very quick rhythm as if everything he’s trying to hold together depends on it. He stares down the harmless car in front of them. They haven’t moved for five minutes. He clicks his tongue loudly.

“Bakit ba tayo dito dumaan?”

“That's what Waze said eh.” Says Neo, casually.

“Puta, pinapaikot lang tayo niyan, eh.” He mutters under his breath. “Okay na ‘yung route natin kanina.”

They finally reach the main road after passing through the intersection which was being held by a stoplight that caused all the traffic. The roads look more familiar and Salle speeds up. A minute hasn’t passed and Neo speaks up again.

“Malapit na mag-turn left.”

Salle face falls into annoyance. He stays in the same lane. He eyes the side mirror and speeds up.

“Salle, malapit na mag-left nga. You're still in the right lane.”

“Teka lang kasi!”

He speeds up again to take over the truck from his side as quickly as possible.

“Tapos you'll change lanes lang ‘pag nandiyan na.”

Salle takes a _very_ sharp turn that even Neo leans to his side.

“Didn't just change lanes na lang kasi kagad.” Neo mutters.

The one driving sucks in an intense breath. _Keep it together, keep it together._ The narrow road is clear and Salle steps on the gas. Neo leans back at the force.

“Salle, you're going too fast! Mahuhuli tayo!”

_THAT IS IT!_ Salle swerves off the road and up haphazardly drives up an inclined parking at the side of the road. The people sitting by the sidewalk scrams away scratching their heads at them.

“What are you doing???” Neo whips his head to him and raises his voice.

Salle cuts the engine, takes out the keys and drops it on the cup holder between them.

“Sige, ikaw mag drive.” He coldly stares ahead with his arms crossed.

Neo’s eyes widen in surprise. He stares at him for a few seconds. He doesn’t answer, so instead, he looks away and leans back on his seat with the same amount of tension.

“Wala ng lumabas diyan sa bibig mo kundi comment sa pagdadrive ko. Kung gusto mo, ikaw na magdrive.”

“No.”

A beat passes. Salle lets out a sigh and shakes his head. He picks up the keys and inserts it. Before twisting it, he says:

“Kabisado ko na ‘yung daan. When I start the engine, will you shut up and let me drive?” He finally looks at Neo. The other doesn’t answer and keeps his eyes straight ahead.

“Ano?” Salle presses. He demands an answer.

“Oo na!” Neo says through his teeth.

Salle rolls his eyes. He really sometimes can’t believe the pride of this mutherfucker. He starts up the engine again and backs up into the road.

**NEO - I**

**SALLE - I**

* * *

**ROUND 3:**

Neo continues to ramble about his annoying co-worker. Salle tries his best to keep himself engaged, until his attention shifts when he notices the amount of food left on Neo’s side of the table while his boyfriend plays with the straw’s wrapper.

Neo notices him.

“What?”

Salle blinks. His eyes flick from Neo to his food and back.

“Are you done eating?” He asks.

His boyfriend shrugs innocently. “Yeah.”

He raises and eyebrow at him. “Ano, you're not gonna finish that?”

He watches as the other looks down at the table where his side is lined with platters of Japanese food which are barely touched. An unfinished ramen bowl, a side-dish of pork katsu and a 16-piece sushi boat, Salle enumerates in his head. Neo glances at Salle’s side where his plates are stacked and clean. A pout forms on Neo’s lips, and but shakes his head with a “No,” anyway.

Salle’s eyes rolls. “You ordered too much.”

“We can have it take out naman eh.”

He raises and eyebrow at him. “Tapos mapapanis lang sa ref?”

“Well,” Neo shrugs. “You can eat it din naman.”

“‘Can eat it din naman’” Salle mimics. His boyfriend’s face falls at the mockery. “Eh, ako lang naman kumakain ng lahat ng take-out mo.”

Neo places the wrapper down with a sigh and leans back. “Well, what do you want to do with it?”

Salle lets out a sigh. “I'm saying, you shouldn't have ordered so much if you couldn't finish it.”

“Edi...” Neo slowly nods with the same pout on his lips. “We could give it to the kids outside...?”

Salle rolls his eyes. “That's not the point Neo. Point is, you’re wasting food and money by not finishing what you got, tapos ‘yung tira, ‘yun ‘yung bibigay mo sa kanila.”

He looks at his boyfriend and sees how the topic has made him uncomfortable.

He changes his tone into a lighter one and starts playing with the moisture on his cup. “If you really cared about them, you‘d buy them a whole meal. Dami-daming ‘di nakakabili ng food at nakakakain and you just keep being wasteful.”

“Yeah, I get it na. Could you stop scolding me.” Neo looks away to avoid Salle’s eyes.

A pause passes over them. Neo reaches for his phone. Salle watches him for a while, he wasn’t sure if he crossed the line. He decides to let go of the issue.

He raises his hand up. “Excuse me,”

When a waitress gets to their table he says, “Pa-take-out naman po. And we'll take the bill na din. Thank you.”

**NEO - I**

**SALLE - II**

* * *

**ROUND 4:**

Neo walks out into the living area from the bedroom and crosses to get to the kitchen. He is busy with a write-up and needed a snack to get his brain working. Salle is lounging on the couch, watching some Ateneo vs. La Salle basket ball game on TV.

He opens up the refrigerator, and ducks down to look.

“Love, did you see the cheese tarts in the ref?” Neo calls out.

“What?” Salle asks from the living room.

“‘yung cheese tarts.” Neo’s head rises from the counter to look at Salle. “It was just here last night eh.” He closes the fridge.

“Uhh..” Salle turns his head to look at Neo. “No...”

Salle’s lips fold in, trying to hold in a smile. Neo looks at him confused...

“Did you eat it again?” Neo accuses him.

“Hindi ah!” Salle’s bright eyes betray him.

Neo’s eyes roll in frustration while shaking his head. “Dalawa lang tayo nakatira here, babe, don't bullshit me.”

The other finally snickers.

“You always do this!” Neo stomps his foot once. “It's so annoying!” He storms out of the kitchen.

“Whaaat? I was looking for a snack.” Salle’s teasing eyes casually follows his furious boyfriend.

Neo stops by the couch to scowl at the other. “It wasn't your snack! That was a pasalubong from an officemate and inubos mo siya. I didn't even get to taste it ugh.”

“Baaaaabe, kala ko ba what's mine is yours?” He tries to reach out a loving hand.

“You could have asked!! You're so annoying. Kainis.” Neo tosses his hands up in frustration, “Okay naman ako magshare eh, but you ate it on your own and didn't even leave any for me.” Neo stalks away to their bedroom. “You’re so rude!”

It brings a laugh out of Salle. Neo stops at the door, clutching the knob and whips his head back to his fucking childish, annoying boyfriend.

“Tapos tatawanan mo lang ako like this is just a joke?!”

Salle shrugs as a snicker tickles his lips. “It’s funny kaya,”

“To you.” Neo rolls his eyes. “Ugh bahala ka diyan.”

“Aaaaaaaw, baaaaaaabe—”

Salle is met with a slammed door.

**NEO - II**

**SALLE - II**

* * *

**ROUND 5:**

Neo steps in front of the mirror and brushes through his hair to style it. He applies tint to his cheeks and balms up his lips. When he seals it with the cap and notices that his wrist is bare. He puts his make-up back in his pouch. He pulls his drawer for his watch, but to his surprise, it’s not there.

His eyebrows knit together. He stares himself down at the mirror, trying to remember when he last used it. And then he rolls his eyes. _Salle_.

Neo reaches for his phone.

_10:34 AM_

**Blue:** Babe

He lets a few seconds pass and when he doesn’t reply, Neo finishes dressing.

_10:37 AM_

**Green:** Yes?

**Blue:** Where’s my watch?

Neo grumbles when Salle doesn’t reply immediately. He sees the time and he rolls his eyes again. He briefly scans the room and his eyes land on Salle’s area. He knows his boyfriend doesn’t like his things being touched...

Neo shrugs. He doesn’t have a choice. He’s sure he took it. He sends another message though, just to be sure.

_10:41 AM_

**Blue:** Salle where’s my watch

**Blue:** I need that

**Blue:** im gonna be late na

**Green:** Ano ba babe im in a meeting

**Green:** I left it sa table sa side ko ata

Neo almost leaps to that area and checks every part of it. He checks the drawer. Each pouch in the drawer. The mini-lamp. The floor. Behind the bed frame. Under the comforter on his side— _Ugh!! Where is it!?_ — Neo takes his phone again.

_10:44 AM_

**Blue:** It’s not here!!

**Green:** Use ur eyes nga

**Blue:** This wouldnt be an issue if you’d

just returned it ugh

**Blue:** Ur borrowing na nga lang eh

**Blue:** No. Not borrowing pala

**Blue:** You didnt even ask permission

you just took it!

Neo begins to get irritated at how passive Salle is being. He investigates another part of the room. He searches for a few minutes, and then checks the time. He’s going to be late. Neo sucks in a breath. _I choose my battles. I choose my battles. I choose my battles._ He repeats in his head.

He takes his messenger bag. No watch today, he guesses.

Neo walks out of the room and locks it. He reaches the front door of the condo, but before he gets through, his eyes glance at the small ceramic bowl that holds their keys. His eyes widen. _There it is!_

He takes his watch with a smile and hastily claps it on his wrist before heading out.

~~~~~~

He settles in the grab. The car didn’t even move for more than thirty seconds before it stopped again because of the traffic. Neo gets worried about his tardiness.

He looks down and checks his watch... His eyes widen. _12:00_?! He’s late! He quickly reaches for his phone to write apologies to his boss. But his phone flashes a solid 10:57 AM.

His eyebrows knit and he checks his watch again. He notices a harsh crack along the side of the glass and how the hands aren’t moving. Neo’s face washes with heat. He couldn’t hold in his groan. He unlocks his phone, fingers shaking.

_10:57 AM_

**Blue:** Salle!! 😠

**Green:** Ano na naman?

**Blue:** Why is it cracked?!?!?

**Blue:** And it’s not working!?!?!?

When Salle doesn’t reply, he puts his phone on his lap with a loud tap and crosses his arms in frustration. A few minutes pass. Salle hasn’t replied and it’s pissing him off. He couldn’t take it and grabs his phone again.

_11:04 AM_

**Blue:** My god salle tapos ngayon ur

ignoring me?

**Green:** Im in a meeting nga

**Blue:** Ano ba u broke my watch na

kinuha mo lang ugh

**Blue:** Di mo pa binalik nor did you

tell me???? Tf???

_11:07 AM_

**Green:** ill replace it na lang

**Blue:** THAT WAS FROM MY LOLO

_11:12 AM_

**Blue:** ugh ur so annoying

**Blue:** you don’t even like it when anyone

touches your stuff

**Blue:** tapos you keep taking mine w/o

permission

**Blue:** then don’t even take care of it!?

He blinks at his phone with anger, waiting for his reply. Neo’s chest begins to tighten at a thought that crosses his mind. He types and re-types again.

_11:14 AM_

**Blue:** Ano ba wala ka na ba respect for me?

**Green:** Babe hindi ganun, look i was going to

tell you later when i get home

**Blue:** not even a sorry?????? 

**Green:** alright sorry.

**Blue:** ugh buisit ka!

**Green:** I already said sorry!??

**Blue:** A half assed one.

**Green:** Hay can we talk about this later?

**Blue:** Fine

**Green:** fine

**Blue:** Fine.

He locks his phone. _He always does this! Why does he keep doing this! Tapos he keeps downplaying me!_

Neo couldn’t remove the sour look on his face the whole ride to work.

**NEO - III**

**SALLE - II**

* * *

**ROUND 6:**

Sweat trickles down Salle’s forehead as sweeps the floor in the living area of their condo. He is already half way done, save for the dust bunnies under the furniture. His lover emerges from their room with his iPad on hand and walks across the living area to get to the kitchen.

“Babe, ‘yung bedsheet ba napalitan mo na?” Asks Neo when he passes by.

Salle collects a bit of dust into the pan, “'Di pa. Mamaya.”

He continues to peacefully sweep beside the couch, attempting to scoop up a stubborn strand of hair into the dust pan. Neo comes back into the living room with sound of ice clinking against his the glass of his cold drink. He settles on the other end of the couch, places the drink on the coffee table, puts his feet up and opens up his tab.

“Also, did you bring na ‘yung press sa laundry?” Neo asks while skimming through the titles on Netflix.

Salle’s features fall into disappointment. “Mamaya pa.” He answers again, this time, with finality in his voice.

The other twists his head to look at him. “Ha? Eh magko-close na 'yun ng 4:00 PM. Need ko ‘yung mga polo ko.”

Salle stares him down with determined eyes. “Mamaya nga.”

Neo gives him a long look. They stare at each other for a few seconds unmoving. It’s Neo who backs down. He merely purses his lips, shrugs and leans back on the couch, paying his attention back to his tab.

Salle finishes sweeping the side of the couch and begins to move to the other side. The side where Neo begins laughing at whatever the hell he was watching with its volume echoing loudly and disrupting Salle’s peace.

“Tabi diyan, magwawalis ako.” Salle orders.

Neo’s eyebrows knit. “Sungit naman.” He mutters under his breath.

Salle is at the brink of cursing. “Ikaw kaya magwalis.”

The other looks up at him and sees his boyfriend’s locked jaw and knitted eyebrows. Neo pouts.

“Aww, he's galit na...” Neo coos, but goes back to his tab.

Salle rolls his eyes at Neo. _Ayaw mong umalis ha._ He puts his leg up and pushing at the back of the couch with his shin. Neo nudges forward and whines in complaint.

“Uuuuy, nahihilo ako!” He whips his head back with a look of disbelief.

Salle’s eyes widen, “Edi, puta! Sige, ‘wag na lang magwalis!” He sets the broom and and dustpan down at the back of the couch.

“You can ask me to stand up naman eh!”

“‘Di ba sinabi ko na ngang tumabi ka? Nakita mo na ngang nagwawalis ‘yung tao mag-iinarte ka pa diyan.”

Neo’s voice softens “Oh, edi, ito na, tayo na!” He stands up with his tab. “Move natin ‘yung couch ayan oh.” He pulls at the arm rest in the same sarcastic manner that Salle did. “Ayan!”

“Oh ayan, sige, ikaw na gumawa!” Salle takes the broom and tries to shove it at Neo. “Ikaw na magwalis sa sarili mong time para hindi kita naiistorbo sa pagne-Netflix mo diyan. Sorry po, sir. Sorry ha!”

Neo merely stands there in disbelief. He just wanted to watch in peace. And Salle just wanted to do his chores in peace.

Salle lowers the broom. “Di ka na nga kumikilos sa condo dami mo pang satsat!”

“Fine!” Neo yells. “Edi I'll watch sa room!” He turns and walks away. He eyes Salle irritably before looking ahead.

“Hay nako!” Salle scratches his head in irritation. “Oo ano, iinisin mo ko, pepressure-pressure sa lahat ng damit at bed shit mo tapos ‘di ka pa magpasalamat na nililinis ko ‘yung condo natin!”

Neo slams the door of the bedroom. Salle puts both fists up and shakes them in anger while groaning loudly.

“Palibhasa sanay kang may yaya, kingina! Tandaan mo, boyfriend mo ‘ko, ‘di ako kasambahay dito ha!”

He yells, despite how the person he’s talking to already disappeared into the other room. He makes it a point to raise his voice loud enough for the other to hear.

He mutters to himself in spite and starts sweeping again anyway.

**NEO - III**

**SALLE - III**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was your favorite round? 😂😂


	2. Boss Level

**TIE BREAKER:**

The warmth of the late morning settles on Salle’s bare skin. Consciousness begins to pull him from his sleep. And as he does when he always wakes up, he reaches his arm out, seeking to wrap it around his lover.

Except... Neo isn’t there.

Salle pats down on the cool and empty sheet beside him. He pulls his face from the pillow with a wince and twists it to look at Neo’s side. He pouts when he doesn’t find him there. He relaxes back on the pillow and sighs anyway.

Well, he’s awake now.

He slowly sits up and mindlessly stares at a spot on their bed. He takes a few more seconds to collect himself.

It’s a Sunday today, he thinks. Neo doesn’t get up early on weekends. He doesn’t get up early on any day, unless needed, actually. He lets out a long yawn. Welp, time to find his boyfriend.

Salle doesn’t bother putting a shirt on when he leaves the bedroom.

~~~~~

“Uuuuuy,”

Neo is interrupted from cracking an egg with his fork. He turns his head to side where the voice came from and a smile spreads across his face.

“Morning,” he greets his lover.

There is a light crack when the side of the fork hits the egg. Neo separates the shells to let the egg fall into the frying pan. He tosses the remains to the bin just as Salle wraps his arms around Neo’s waist from behind and presses his lips on the crook of his neck with a light hum.

“Morning, love,” Salle’s voice is deep and soft against his skin.

Neo couldn’t help but giggle.

“Mm, you cooking breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Neo keeps his eyes on the egg he’s trying to perfect, especially now since he’s trying to impress his boyfriend.

Salle chuckles, his breath tickling Neo’s skin.

“Getting up early on a weekend, cooking breakfast when that’s usually my thing... hmmmm,” Salle pulls away to have better look at Neo’s face. “Ano yan ha? May kasalanan ka ba? Are you cheating on me or something?”

Neo hits his dumb boyfriend’s rib with his elbow. Salle cracks in laughter while rubbing the area of attack. Neo turns his head to show the other his pout that he knows he can’t resist. The other’s laughs turns into giggles, and then leans in to kiss Neo’s cheek.

Neo’s sighs into a snicker and shakes his head. He turns his head back to his cooking.

“I dunno,” Neo says quietly, “We've just been fighting a lot about dumb things... Wanted to... say sorry... and make it up to you.”

Salle’s antics melts away as his chest spreads with warmth. He smiles at Neo lovingly. And not a second later, peppers his neck and cheeks, and every inch of his skin he can see with kisses.

Neo giggles throughout all this while struggling to slide the fried egg into a plate. He turns off the stove and turns around, leaning his back on the counter to see his lover’s face. Salle steps closer and they wrap their arms around each other.

Salle gazes into Neo’s eyes deeply. “I’m sorry din, ha?”

His words puts a light smile on the other’s lips. Neo looks at his lover softly. Salle can feel the heat rise in his cheeks and he leans in to peck Neo’s lips.

“Kaya namaaaan,” Salle sings, “I know that the value of the watch your Lolo passed to you is irreplaceable... so I...” Salle hesitates, unsure if Neo will let it pass that he took it without permission again. “... Had it fixed, restored and cleaned...”

Neo tilts his head to the side, delighted with the news. Salle’s face brightens with his reaction.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Wala... kasi... I didn’t let you know na I took it again.”

Neo shakes his head and snickers, “You did it for the best naman,”

Salle nods in agreement. They hold each other as a beat passes between them.

“But yeah...” Salle starts, “Sorry talaga, love, ha...” His eyes fall to a spot on Neo’s shirt. He gently presses it with his thumb. Neo patiently watches him and runs his fingers through Salle’s hair. “I’ll be better.”

Neo nods. “Me too...” He sighs with relief, “kaya from now on, I’m in charge of laundry.” Neo watches as Salle quickly looks up at him with his eyes widened in surprise. “And washing the dishes, aaaand storage management.”

“Talaga!?”

“Yes.”

Salle gasps dramatically, puts his hands together and looks up to the ceiling as if thanking the lord. He starts and wipes away fake tears, while fake wailing. Neo laughs and hits his chest playfully. They bubble in laughter.

“Aasahan ko ‘yan ha.”

“Yeah! Promise!!”

Salle playfully points at Neo with wide eyes.

“Oo nga!” Neo reaches and folds Salle’s finger, “Promise nga!”

Salle still tries to point, which makes Neo laugh. They tease each other around the kitchen until Neo reaches for the Salle’s bathing towel from their portable rack perched where the sun hit near the window. He throws it over Salle’s face with a laugh to which the other quickly pulls off, and puts his hand up again, pointing at Neo.

Neo finally points back in the same playful manner. “That’s why ikaw, maligo ka na. We have my baby cousin’s birthday to attend to at four. Okay?”

Salle widens his eyes playfully. When Neo snickers at him, he finally relaxes, puts his finger down and casually throws a, “Yes, boss.” Neo nods and Salle adds, “Basta pag ako nag-drive, ako magda-drive ha. Walang backseat driver.”

“Yes po, sir,”

Salle giggles, “Can’t promise that I won’t eat your snacks anymore though,” he mutters. To which Neo answers with a roll of his eyes. “C’moooon, there are some things you will just have to live with.” Salle sticks his tongue out.

“Edi, you go eat all my unfinished, take-out food.” Neo sticks his tongue out as well.

Salle reaches to pinch Neo’s cheek. The other pulls away with a whine and swats his hand off. As Salle snickers, Neo steps back in front of the stove. Before the other walks away to the bathroom, he offers his cheek.

“Kiss muna,”

Neo obliges and pecks his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Salle whispers. “Oh bati na tayo ha!”

Neo scrunches his nose, “Naaaah.”

Salle rolls his eyes. “Edi ‘wag. Balakajan.”

Salle walks away and Neo’s laugh echoes in the unit. Just when Neo thinks their bickering has ended—

“Ow!” Neo turns around rubbing his bottom where the end of Salle’s towel whipped him. “That huuuurt!”

Salle chuckles mischievously. He sticks his tongue out before walking away again—

“Uy puta!” Salle yells when Neo pinches his butt. A huge smile is plastered on both their lips. “BAKLA KA BA, HA?!”

“‘Di ako bakla bro, tangina.” Neo deepens his voice.

“ANO SAPAKAN NA LANG!” Salle puffs out his bare chest.

“SIGE!”

“SIGE!!”

They widen their eyes and advance threateningly at each other. Salle is finally right up at Neo’s face. The other is trying so hard not to break character while Salle keeps up his. They stare at each other intensely—

Salle pecks Neo’s lips. And it earns him a laugh. The shirtless man finally, _finally_ walks away and steps into the bathroom.

_“Kahit maputiiii na aaang buhok mooooo~”_

Neo hears his boyfriend sing loudly and off-tune as the door shuts. He thinks to himself: he can do this over and over again, fight, make-up, fight, make-up, laugh and kiss, and so on, even for the rest of his life, as long as it’s with Salle.

**NEO -**

**SALLE -**

**Author's Note:**

> BULAGA MGA BURIKAT!
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed that. Isang taon na ‘tong nasa drafts ko, last tuesday ko lang natapos and to my surprise relevant parin ang mga petty fights nina neosalle sa mga petty fights ng mga magulang ko AHAHAHAHA
> 
> Also napansin ko rin na ang machur na ng version ko ng neosalle. ‘Di na sila drunk college kalat kids. Huhu it’s like I write them as they grow up with me into adulthood kaya pinoproject ko sa kanila lahat ng pangarap kong magkajowa WOW NAGKALAT PA PALA SI SIZ???
> 
> AYOIN LANG SANA MASAYA KAYO. Leave a comment kung kamusta ka na this ecq, isang malaking yakap sa inyo. Kaya natin ‘to hehe.
> 
> Anyway, kung gusto niyong ituloy ang chikahan, marami akong satsat sa [@essi_mag](https://twitter.com/essi_mag)!  
> (Plug ko na rin shimpre ang OG works ko dito sa [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silangmalaya/pseuds/silangmalaya) at sa [@silangaya](https://twitter.com/silangaya))
> 
> Maraming shelemet!  
> Remember, wash your hands, social distancing, don’t be a privileged muthafucka and solusyong medikal hindi militar! ✊😜HUEHUEHUE


End file.
